


5 Times Anakin Put Obi-Wan in a "compromising" Position, and 1 Time Obi-Wan Retaliated

by KiteTheKid



Series: Teaching a Lesson [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Mostly Smut, No angst at all, You're Welcome, that's me: angst free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiteTheKid/pseuds/KiteTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is a little shit, and Obi-Wan puts him in his place (at the end, at least)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Anakin Put Obi-Wan in a "compromising" Position, and 1 Time Obi-Wan Retaliated

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [五次安纳金让欧比旺坐立不安，一次欧比旺反击成功了 （5 Times Anakin Put Obi-Wan in a "compromising" Position, and 1 Time Obi-Wan Retaliated）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946318) by [Zoomixy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoomixy/pseuds/Zoomixy)



> This is my contribution to my most shameful ship. Enjoy!

1\. 

They had come home, back to their rooms in the Jedi temple after a long and arduous mission. It had originally been a diplomatic mission, but it quickly became a battlefield when assassins were sent after the very person they were sent to negotiate with. 

After tracking down, and finally defeating the assassin, as well as incarcerating the person who sent the assassin, they were finally allowed to leave. After saving the diplomats life, she eagerly agreed on a compromise. 

They had been gone for two months, and seeing their quarters again gave them both a profound relief. The promise of a shower was almost too good to be true; they both expected the trip to be shorter than it was, which led to them packing only two robes. 

Anakin had obviously had enough of his dirty clothes, and began to disrobe almost before the door was shut behind them, no matter that he was still in the living room. He pulled off his top layers one at a time, finally revealing his naked chest. 

But something was different now.

Obi-Wan had not seen his padawan shirtless for some time now, but he had certainly not been expecting this. Two small, stainless steel barbells were positioned at a horizontal angle through both of Anakin’s nipples. 

Anakin’s nipples, being perfectly round and dark in color, had stood out before. Now, though, they stood out even more, the piercings drawing attention straight to the erect nubs. 

Obi-Wan found himself staring at them, unbidden thoughts of what he would do with those piercings flowing through his mind. He could tell that Anakin sensed his thoughts through their bond, as his dark eyes flashed up to meet his. 

Obi-Wan said nothing, though he very pointedly glanced at them to acknowledge to Anakin that he had seen. 

2.

They were just getting in from a mission that, although short, had been very labor intensive. And though Obi-Wan did not like to admit it, he was getting older. 

He had pulled a muscle in his back, and while he had gone to the healer to speed the process, there was little to do about the pain. He would just have to wait it out, they had told him. 

Obi-Wan had just (carefully) crawled into bed when Anakin knocked on his door quietly. Come in, he said through the force; mostly because he didn’t feel like speaking at the moment. 

Anakin slid the door open, stepping inside. 

“I came to offer assistance, Master.” 

“Assistance?” 

Anakin nodded. “A back rub. I think it would help you feel better.”

Obi-Wan usually wouldn’t accept such an offer, but he was eager to get rid of at least a little bit of pain if he was able. He sent an affirmative through their bond. 

Anakin’s hands were calloused and strong from his training, but it made the massage so much better. 

He worked the tension from Obi-Wan’s shoulders before moving on to work out the knot in his lower back. He used the force so as to not get tired as easily. 

If Obi-Wan moaned a little bit, well, that was between Master and Padawan. 

3.

This mission was mostly detective work, so they (of course) needed disguises. 

The planet was extremely hot, so the beings here wore very little. Obi-Wan had chosen a practical white T-shirt with shorts and sandals. Anakin, however, had chosen the most ridiculous outfit ever. An outfit that would (as an absolute, and with all things Anakin), drive Obi-Wan completely crazy. 

Anakin wore a simple enough shirt; a soft, v-necked, green cotton shirt. It was the shorts that were the problem. They weren’t just any shorts; they were booty shorts. They showed off Anakin’s perfect, long legs; revealing seemingly endless smooth, pale skin. Not to mention (the part that drove poor Obi-Wan the most crazy) the fact that the jeans perfectly accentuated the curve of his ass, making every move torture for Obi-Wan to watch.

To make matters worse, every time Anakin caught his master staring, he would simply give a knowing little smirk.

Obi-Wan wanted to punish him for being an insolent little shit, but he wouldn’t be able to voice the reason of punishment. 

Anakin knows what he’s doing.

4.

They were at a small banquet held in their honor, as they had been trying to get the Jedi’s attention for some while. They had been having an infestation problem, which had been taken care of rather quickly. 

This culture was a bit primitive, so they did not have any implements to eat with. Which meant that every food was finger food. 

Anakin, who was somewhat of a picky eater, made Obi-Wan try all the different foods first before he ate. He also said that if Obi-Wan ever got poisoned, he would at least carry on the Jedi legacy. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his antics, sending fondness through their bond. 

“Here, Anakin, this tastes like occhi berries.” Obi-Wan said, handing him a plate of what looked like sliced green melon. 

Anakin hummed, looking at it distrustfully. “Feed me.” He said, opening his mouth. 

Obi-Wan raised his brows at Anakin, though he didn’t protest. He rolled his eyes, but he picked up a slice and led it to Anakin’s mouth. Anakin took a bite, cautiously swirling it around in his mouth and tasting the flavor. 

He then proceeded to take another bite. And another. Soon, Obi-Wan pushed the last bite into Anakin’s mouth. During the time of holding the fruit, the juice had leaked down his hand, and some even onto his wrist. 

Anakin swallowed the last bite before taking Obi-Wan’s hand and began to lick it clean, his tongue tracing his fingers before he sucked them into his mouth. He sucked each finger into his mouth individually, before lapping up Obi-Wan’s broad palm to get the drizzles of juice. He brought Obi-Wan’s wrist to his mouth last, giving short, delicate licks to the inside of his wrist.

Obi-Wan was paralyzed by the sensation of Anakin’s mouth on him, even if it was just an innocuous place like his hand. He watched avidly as Anakin licked at him. Anakin stared back the whole time. 

He became aware of the problem in his pants.

He glanced around, and none of the other people at the banquet had seemed to notice the obscene actions of his padawan. 

Obi-Wan turned back, about to give Anakin a stern lecture about propriety, but Anakin had the plate of sliced fruit before him, looking completely innocent of the whole debacle. 

Obi-Wan sent him a look. Anakin smiled back, taking a bite of his fruit.

5.

“So sorry we had no other rooms. We’ve been unusually busy this time of year.” The dignitary said. She didn’t sound sorry. She sounded bored and tired. 

Obi-Wan, ever the diplomat, reassured her that it was quite alright, that Jedi didn’t need much. 

He wasn’t quite so forgiving when he saw the bed, however. One bed. Twin-sized.

It also didn’t help that there was no couch in sight. 

Anakin looked apprehensive. 

“I can get the sleeping bag-“

“No, it’s alright. We’ve shared before.”

“Yeah, when I was like, nine.” Anakin argued.

Anakin did not go get the sleeping bag. 

That night was hell. At least for Obi-Wan.

They slept spooning, the only way one can sleep in a bed that small. Anakin being the smaller spoon, of course. 

Bad decision on Obi-Wan’s part.

Anakin’s body was completely aligned to Obi-Wan’s, which meant that Anakin’s ass was pressed pretty firmly to Obi-Wan’s crotch. 

And, as with all things with Anakin, that fact wasn’t even the worst of it. 

No. Because Anakin had to squirm. And not every so often, but frequently. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan had to admonish after the third time. “Stop moving.”

“Sorry, Master,” Anakin said in his innocent tone that actually said that he wasn’t sorry at all. “I can’t get comfortable.”

A few moments passed before he did it again. It felt like he was purposefully trying to rock his ass back into Obi-Wan, wiggling his hips in such a manner that it almost dragged a moan out of poor Kenobi. 

Obi-Wan almost didn’t say anything. He was already half-hard, and he knew Anakin could feel it. In the end, he couldn’t stand to let it continue. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, almost moaned, desperately. “Please.” He said, putting a hand on Anakin’s hip to hopefully steady him and make him stop that incessant rocking motion. 

“Yes, Master.” 

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s smug grin through their shared bond.

+1

Anakin was in one of the many meditation rooms of the temple. He sat cross-legged on the floor mat, his posture straight as he cleared his mind and meditated. 

There was only two or three other Jedi here in the room with him, all younger than him. 

Anakin was completely calm and serene. That is, until he felt a Force-touch on his arm. Anakin jumped, opening his eyes and looking around. The two Jedi were still meditating, undisturbed. 

Anakin calmed himself, closing his eyes to go back to meditation, when he got another touch, this time on his neck. This was a continuous touch, however, one that sent invisible fingers teasing softly down his neck.

The teasing touch continued further down, stopping to brush over his pierced right nipple. Anakin felt his skin warm, his nipples becoming hard at the touch. 

The Force presence felt familiar, and it took him mere seconds to identify it. 

Master? He sent along their bond, curious and more than slightly aroused. 

He was met with silence. 

There were two touches on him now, both of them flicking, teasing, tugging his nipples. Anakin had to bite his lip to stop any noises from coming out. He didn’t want the other two Jedi in the room to catch on. 

The touch on his right nipple strayed up again, running up his neck, going past his jaw, making it’s way to his lips. He was forced to open his mouth to accommodate the press of the touch, which teased open his mouth and pushed inside. 

Anakin wanted to moan into the touch badly, but he was in public. The bad thing was, he was already more than half hard.

Master, he tried again.

The bond stayed silent, though it seemed to be taunting him. It seemed to say; this is your payback, Anakin. This is what you deserve.

Anakin stood, striding (as much as he could when half-hard) from the room with dignity. Only to race through the empty halls to lock himself in a bathroom. 

Just in time, too, as there came light touches to his back. They trickled lower, lower, until they were cupping his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. Anakin gasped softly, his hands going to grip the sides of the sink.

He was fully hard now, straining against the light material of his pants. He jumped a bit at the light pressure applied to his hole. It was a light, teasing pressure, never enough to enter him. Just enough to make him want more, harder. 

And then it was gone. Anakin sent a needy moan through their shared bond as well as through the bathroom. 

But then there was a blunt pressure that was applied to his crotch, just enough pressure to tease only. It then started to move, to rock into him in a slow, achingly teasing way. 

Anakin felt his slit dilate as pre cum flowed out. The pressure continued it’s slow, writhing pace, leaving Anakin leaning on the sink and trying to thrust his hips into something invisible. 

He caught his reflection in the mirror, taking in his dilated eyes, his sweaty hair, his arching hips. 

He was so close to the edge, so close to cumming, when the pressure stopped. It just stopped. 

Anakin mewled, his thighs shaking with the need to release. 

Master, please, Anakin sent over the bond desperately. Master, let me cum. Please, I’ll be so good, such a good boy for you. Master, please, I need to cum.

Again, he was met with silence. 

Anakin assumed that if Obi-Wan didn’t make him cum, then he wasn’t supposed to. He had never been known for his self-control, though. 

Two sharp tugs was all it took to have him cumming all over himself, harder than he ever had before. He sat there for a few long moments, his eyes glazed in bliss. 

By the time he tried to wipe the cum off of his robes, most of the smaller spatters had already dried. Which sucked, because he had to walk back to his rooms. 

-

Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch, reading the news when Anakin arrived. Thankfully, he hadn’t encountered anyone on his way back. 

Anakin didn’t know what to do, or if should say anything, so he just stood, fidgeting, in the doorway. 

Obi-Wan looked up, his face giving nothing away. “Where have you been? You were only supposed to be gone an hour.”

Anakin gave him an exasperated look. Where do you think I was? He sent over the bond snippily. “Sorry, Master, I got held up.” Anakin said sarcastically. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed at him. “What happened to your robes?” 

Anakin crossed his arms, sighing with exasperation. “You know what happened to my robes, Master.”

Obi-Wan gave a smug smile, waving an arm toward the ‘fresher. “Go take a shower, padawan.”


End file.
